


A New Discovery

by Lovehatemysme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a lil dry humping, and a lil fluff in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Anon req: Hello! Could you write a smut fanfiction for Zen where he finds out MC has a kink for getting her hair pulled? Thank you~!!
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284
Kudos: 65





	A New Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Anon req: Hello! Could you write a smut fanfiction for Zen where he finds out MC has a kink for getting her hair pulled? Thank you~!!

It was a peaceful evening as Zen hummed while combing his fingers through your hair. Your face next to his, your eyes closed as you relished in Zen's fingers brushing your hair. Zen, on the other hand, stared onto your face, he loves looking at you, memorizing the features of your face as if he's seeing it for the first time. There was a silly smile on his face as he looked at you, blissful as he just felt so content with this very moment.   
  


It _was_ a peaceful evening, until a certain knot on your hair caught on Zen’s fingers as he combed through your hair. 

_“Ah~”_

Your head pulling back a little, a moan escaping your lips as you felt electric tingles went down your spine. Zen froze on his stance, fingers still on your hair, eyes wide while you covered your face with your hands, burying and hiding yourself onto his chest.   
  


“J-jagi, did you just.. _moan_?” he asked dumbfoundedly, it was a new discovery for both you and him. Zen, oh Zen, he wasn’t going to let this go, he loves learning new things about you, and your moans alone gets him going. You didn’t respond to him, you continued to hide your face and he laughed, he pushed you to lay you on your back as he hovered you, peppering kisses on your hands that covered your face.  
  


"Jagiya~” he cooed, “how are you so adorable huh?” he slowly removed your hands from your face, your cheeks flushing from the embarrassment. He chuckled seeing you and started to kiss your face, from your forehead, to your eye, down to your cheek then on your nose, and then your lips. He kissed you softly and gently, sucking your upper lip and giving you a peck before pulling away.

  
"How about we try it again hm?" he whispered as he looked into your eyes, asking for a permission, to explore, to discover something new that even you didn't know. You bit your lip as you looked back at him, it _did_ feel good. The sensation tickling you starting from the base of your head sliding down to your back.

  
You nodded and Zen flashed a smile, eager to see this new found knowledge, that you like your hair being pulled.

  
Zen gave you a chaste kiss before pulling away from you, he sat up and leaned against the headboard and made himself comfortable.

  
"Come here jagi," he grinned as he tapped his lap, you were tranced by his grinning smile, his kisses alone made you feel like melting that you couldn't wait to feel more. You crawled onto his lap and straddled him, you leaned to kiss him and he was quick to slip his tongue to your mouth. His hands caressing your back, sliding to your hips as he guided you. Your sex directly sat at his bulge, the friction building up pleasure that you started to move on your own. Zen jerked his hips and you moaned into the kiss, you could feel him smile as you held onto his shoulders.

  
You felt lightheaded, arousal taking over you as Zen played with your tongue Coaxing your tongue into his mouth he sucked it tenderly making you moan and hazy. Pulling away from Zen a trail of saliva connected you still, his eyes hooded as he looked at you. You could feel your face burning hot, Zen leaned and buried his face to your neck. he sucked and nipped your skin, your hips started to move again, his bulge becoming harder. You moved your hips faster, your sex sliding on his erected member, but it wasn't enough.

  
"Z-zen," you mewled, pulling his head closer to your body as you tried to get more friction from grinding against him. Zen's one hand snaked its way to the back of your neck, the other wrapped around your waist. He palmed the base of your head, gauging the area where he'd pull. He sucked a sensitive spot and suddenly pulled your hair, the pain mixing with that ticklish sensation making you squeeze down on Zen and grasp his shoulder tighter.

  
"Hnngg" Zen grunted, his own arousal rising and tightening each time you moved. Zen cupped your butt as he urged you to lift your hips, he quickly slide down your pajamas and your undies, rising one knee then the other to get it out the way. Zen smirked as he saw your sex glistening in your arousal, he lapped your neck again as he thumb your engorged clit.

  
"HAAH~" you moaned, pulling his head closer, your hips moving towards his thumb, losing yourself in lust. You sat down on his lap again, your arousal spreading on his sweatpants as he continued to rub your clit with his thumb. Zen could your soft sex sliding on his cock, your arousal sipping through his sweatpants. He couldn't take the teasing anymore, he took out his throbbing cock and he traced your slit with his tip/ He spread more of your arousal until he hit your clit, he rubbed it again with his tip and you moaned. Zen couldn't get enough hearing your moans, it keeps him wanting more, keeps him going.

  
Zen aligned his tip on your entrance and guided you down, " _Mmm_ ", you bit your lip as you bite back a moan, his cock fitting inside you perfectly. You could feel him throb inside you as you continuously squeeze him. Both of you stared at each other as he reached deep inside you, your breaths labored, lips apart, and lustful eyes looking into each other.

  
Zen chuckled lightheartedly before leaning in to kiss you, he licked your lips before dipping his tongue into your mouth, he swirled his tongue with yours as he sucked your lip. He was the only one who could make you look like that, make you feel like that, he held you possessively as he started to move his hips, thrusting up to you making you moan. Your arousal tightening inside you in each thrust, lifting your hips only to slide back down to him, his cock hitting you deeply. Zen's hand made its way to your neck once again, grabbing your hair and pulling them as he thrust up to you.

  
"AH~!" your head pulling back, the pain mixing with the ticklish sensation sliding down to your lower back. It felt good, so good, that it mixed with the pleasure of Zen's cock hitting you deeply. You clenched around him and his grip on your waist tightened. You could hear your wet sexes, sloppy noises along with Zen’s ragged breathing that just added more to your arousal. He peppered your jaw and neck with kisses. Your tightness and warmth surrounding him makes him feel his own edge nearing. 

  
"Zen, h-harder," your wish was Zen's commands, you continued to bounce on his lap as he thrusts and meets you halfway. He grabbed your hair once again, your arms wrapping around his neck, your face next to his as you moaned on his ears while you could feel his hot breath on yours.

  
"HAH~!" Zen pulled harder as he pulled you down on him, your arousal exploding and scattering all over your body with the pain mixed in, adding only to the euphoric feeling. Your mind blank as your body quivered in pleasure, you squeezed him tight as you came and Zen trembled, spilling himself inside you and grunting as he did so. You whimpered feeling his hot essence filling you. 

  
You stayed like that for a few seconds, catching your breaths, your arms are wrapped around each other. You still felt hazy, high from your euphoric feeling when Zen started to pepper kisses on the side of your face, brushing off the hair on your face and caressing your back. 

  
“How did you feel jagi? Did I pull too hard?” he asked, murmuring it to your ear as he massaged the area where he pulled. 

  
“Mmm, it felt good Zenny. Thank you,” you giggled, feeling drowsy as you rubbed your cheek against his. Zen chuckled as he slowly laid you down, your eyes half closed but your smile reached your ears. Zen loves discovering new things about you, and he was always gentle about it. And you had to admit, you discovered new things about yourself as well, things you thought that weren’t to your liking, but you weren’t afraid to know it with Zen’s gentle approach. He made sure you were always comfortable, your pleasure over his.

  
“I love you, Hyun,” you said in a low tone, almost a whisper, as you palmed his cheek. Zen smiled at you lovingly as he looked into your eyes, it might be the remnants of the euphoric feeling, but the way he looks at you just made you feel so loved that you felt overwhelmingly happy. He leaned in to give you a chaste kiss then rubbed his nose against yours.

  
“I love _you_ ,” he said and you giggled softly.

  
“Jagi,” he suddenly called, leaning down so his lips were next to your ear, “ _maybe next time you can return the favor, hm?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
